Tarde Celestial
by BabethCullen
Summary: Edward ha preparado una sorpresa para Bella, una tarde simplemente perfecta... One Shot/momento romántico. Chicas, jamás pensé que fuese tan mala escribiendo un summary, denme una oportunidad, por favor! :


DECLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. La canción…. Tampoco me pertenece, jeje, es de la fabulosa Suzanne Collins, del libro "Los juegos del hambre" =)

Y, pus… ya que estamos, la historia… sí me pertenece… jeje =)

PERSONAJES: Edward y Bella

Chicas, les pido que por favor se apiaden de mi... es la primera vez que escribo... estoy totalmente abierta a sugerencias :) Espero que les guste...

TARDE CELESTIAL

Sobre los copos de nieve que habían teñido de blanco el suelo que, hasta hace poco, había tenido una gama inigualable de colores, dejando un lienzo inmaculado para una nueva creación, rosas blancas y rojas teñían de inocencia y pasión el paisaje. El invierno se había hecho notar en todo su esplendor, aún en nuestro prado. Las copas de los árboles eran cubiertas por un manto de suave terciopelo blanco, en cuya superficie la luz del sol, dorada, cálida e íntima, arrullaba al frío tiempo, para que éste se durmiese, permitiendo a la primavera hacer una leve aparición. Edward había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para mí… en medio de toda la ilusión había un piano de cola negro. Él tomó dulcemente mi mano y me condujo hacia el instrumento, yo, cómo autómata, lo seguí. Vestía zapatos negros, jean azul oscuro y una camiseta cuello de tortuga color canela, la cual abrazaba su firme pecho de manera celosa. Me había colocado sobre el piano, para luego sentarse él en un banco. La fragancia de las flores, dulce e intensa, nos envolvía en una suave caricia.

Los níveos dedos de Edward halagaban con su roce a las teclas marfileñas del piano con la habilidad que solo él poseía. Mi nana, dulce melodía que el instrumento desprendía, se fusionaba suavemente con el viento dorado, impregnado de la esencia celestial de las rosas, en una danza sensual y sutil. Pero no fue hasta después de un delicado interludio que, con certeza, supe cuál era la sorpresa. Había pensado que lo que tenía preparado era la bella ilusión que me había enseñado, pero, en realidad, lo que hizo a continuación demostró lo equivocada que estaba. El ángel que frente a mí se hallaba emitió el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado jamás, ahogando de esa manera todo sonido que con anterioridad me pudiese haber hipnotizado.

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,__*_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

No podía apartar la vista del hechizante modo en que los labios de Mi Amor se movían. Cierto era que bajo el sauce estaba el sedoso montón de hierbas en el que, en más de una ocasión, había yacido dormida, mientras él, con el más ligero de los roces, besaba las finas hebras de chocolate que conformaban mi cabello.

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_Tus sueños son dulces, y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará_

El vago recuerdo de una conversación tomó forma en mi mente, él había dicho "si pudiese soñar, soñaría contigo". Sabido era que los vampiros no podían soñar, al carecer de la capacidad para dormir, pero yo, siendo humana, podía, y soñaba con él más seguido de lo que dormía.

Nuestras miradas se habían encontrado en algún momento de la canción, y me fue imposible apartarme del poder magnético que el oro límpido de sus ojos desprendía. En aquella mirada podía percibir reflejado todo el amor que le profesaba.

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna._

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_Pues, por la mañana, todo estará en calma._

_Este sol te protege y te da color,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad,_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Mis ojos se habían cerrado por voluntad propia, disfrutando de la tierna canción que Mi Amado estaba susurrándome.

No me había percatado de que lagrimas de ternura se habían desbordado de mis ojos hasta que él, con una suave caricia de sus labios, siguió el camino que éstas habían dejado sobre mi rostro.

-Te amo- dijo- más que a nada, más de lo que, incluso, hubiese creído posible. Y sé que también me amas, lo veo en tus ojos, en la expresión dulce que embellece tu rostro cada vez que me nombran. De la misma forma en que olvido mi naturaleza y vuelvo a ser un adolescente enamorado cada vez que evoco tu recuerdo, cada vez que rompo las reglas por estar contigo, de la mano. En cada susurro de palabras cariñosas que solo tú, mi Bella amada, logras hacerme musitar. Mucho tiempo te he esperado, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte partir. No puedo dejar de contemplar el amanecer reflejado en tus ojos de enamorada, mil sensaciones me recorren al disfrutar del placer de tus besos… ansío tu presencia.

El sol era eclipsado por su mirada, tal era el brillo que de ella emanaba. Mi posición sobre el elegante instrumento recordaba a la que adoptó la Sirenita al contemplar, con añoranza, a su príncipe sobre la roca. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo lento, cantaba una balada. Las palabras que había pronunciado Edward sonaban tan correctas, tan ciertas, que no hubo cuestionamiento alguno. Todo cuanto había dicho era verdad, mis ojos no podían (ni querían) ocultar el profundo amor que abrigaba hacia aquel que era mi alma, mi todo. Y mi rostro se dulcificaba de manera autónoma al ser su nombre pronunciado.

- En ese cielo donde tu estas, en aquella noche sin luna en que te bese, en nuestros sentimientos que solo miran la felicidad, en la hermosura de tu cuerpo, en la ternura de tu piel, en tus ojos de dulzura, allí miro tu amor.- dije, con todo el fervor que pude proferir.

-Te amé incluso antes de que nacieras, sin conocerte pero sintiéndote, sin mirarte pero conociéndote, te amé porque supe que en algún lugar existías, y ahora además de amarte, puedo adorarte.- respondió

-He comprobado que no es necesario decirlo, puesto que ya lo sabes, pero de todos modos quiero que lo escuches una vez más: Tu me fascinas, porque solo existes tú en mi vida, tú me enamoras porque ya mi vida es un vacío sin ti, tú me alimentas porque solo vivo de ti...tú me cautivas porque solo puedo mirarte a ti.- fue mi réplica

Con aquella frase concluimos nuestras declaraciones, para fundirnos en un beso prolongado, embebido de toda la devoción que nos profesábamos. Sus labios, avariciosos, se movían con insistencia sobre los míos, reclamándome como suya. Yo, por otro lado, me aferraba a su cabello, suave como las nubes, glorioso como el sol.

Continuamos regalándonos afecto mutuo hasta la hora del crepúsculo, cuando el astro rey dormía y daba paso a la oscuridad. Edward tomó una rosa roja perfecta, de la que no me había percatado hasta ese momento, no era como las demás, no poseía ninguna espina y sus pétalos tenían un intenso color rojo sangre, el color de la pasión y el deseo, pero, por encima de ellos, el color del amor. Me la entregó y el sol, que había sido nuestro único testigo, mientras se ocultaba tras el horizonte, desprendió de las gotas de rocío que la bañaban un brillo que irisaba en tonos pastel los colores del arco iris.

De este modo dimos por finalizada nuestra romántica tarde, y marcado el principio de nuestra eternidad.

FIN

(: Espero no haberlas empalagado demasiado... BESOS!

Gaby


End file.
